Her Name Was Jackie, She Was A Showgirl
by LedZepGrl
Summary: AU. What if Sam had been Hyde's girlfriend, and Jackie had been the Las Vegas stripper...
1. A Brief History

Her name was Jackie, She Was A Showgirl 

A/N – I'm back! I haven't totally given up on "For Your Life", but the past few months have been rough for me, and I have had no inspiration, and no desire to write. But, I'm back again with this new story, and I hope you all like it! I'm also going to try and get back into "For Your Life". Enjoy, and please comment!

Yea, I made up last names for Brooke and Sam. If they do have real ones, I didn't know!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1 – A Brief History

August, 1976 – Eric Forman's basement 

_Steven Hyde sat in usual chair, with one leg up on their make shift coffee table, watching TV with his best friends. Eric Forman sat on the couch with his arm around his girlfriend of the past year, Donna Pinciotti, and Fez….whatever his last name was…was sitting in the lawn chair on the other side of the couch. It was a typical day in the life of the "basement gang". Except for one thing. A loveable idiot was missing._

_"Ok, where the hell is Kelso? I've been waiting for him to start a circle," said Hyde._

_"Oh, I'm sure he's just banging another slut," Donna said._

_They all looked up when they heard the basement door open, and Michael Kelso walked in._

_"Boy do I have a surprise for me! And for you guys too. Guess who my new girlfriend is!" Kelso exclaimed._

_They all turned to see what slut of the week would walk through the door. Hyde cringed when he saw Samantha Rowe, head cheerleader, and probably the richest, bitchiest girl pf Point Place High School. She walked through the door and smiled._

_"Hi everyone!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the wair._

_"Oh my god, she is a goddess!" Fez said, staring at her wide eyed._

_"I', sure you all know Sam," Kelso said. "But, I'm sure you don't know everyone else since they're not popular or anything. That's Hyde over there on that chair, and then Eric, Donna, and this little guy is Fez."_

_"Ewww, a foreigner? Michael, I do not hang around foreigners," Sam said._

_"Yea but Sam, Fez is really coo, I promise," Kelso said,_

_"Ok Kelso, now that you're here, we can start a circle," Hyde said._

_"A circle? What's that?" Sam asked._

_"Well you see, it's a time when we all sit together and smoke some pit and talk," Hyde explained to the blonde bimbo slowly._

_Sam scrunched up her nose. "Ewww, Michael, you…smoke?" She whispered wide-eyed._

_"Yea baby, come join us," Kelso said._

_"No, thanks, I'm going home."_

_With a flip of her hair, Sam walked out of the basement. Hyde groaned._

_"How long is that one going to last?" Hyde asked Kelso._

_"Not long. I asked her to be my girlfriend today. Rumor has it, she'll put out by the end of the week," Kelso said._

_"But why would you want to get rid of such a goddess? She is beautiful with tremendous breasts, no?" Fez asked._

_"She may be a tall, busty hot blonde Fez, but she's dumb as shit. She makes you stupid just looking at her. Plus she's the snobbiest, richest, bitchiest girl of Point Place," Hyde informed Fez._

_"Yea, but it's gonna be sweet to nail her!" Kelso exclaimed._

6 Months later – February, 1977 – Eric Forman's basement

Hyde said in his usual chair, watching TV. He could feel Sam's presence next to him. They were the only two in the basement.

"Why are you still here? You and Kelso are not together anymore," Hyde said.

"Because I'm a part if the group now," Sam said, flipping through a Cosmo.

"Who ever said you were a part of the group?" Hyde asked.

"I did. I mean, Michael and I dated for six months. And Donna and I are very close now, especially since we're both single ladies now," Sam said.

Hyde chuckled. "Yea, Forman's an idiot for letting her go. He's never going to get anyone better," Hyde said.

"Oh, I totally agree. And I told Donna that. I also told her that she can get any guy she wants, and she was just wasting her time on Eric," Sam said.

"And you were just wasting your time on Kelso?"

"Oh no. Kelso and I were in love."

"If you and Kelso were in love, then why did he cheat on you?"

Hyde watched as tears filled her eyes, and he felt bad immediately. He hated when girls cried, even if that girl was Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"He said he thought it was me. Excuse me, but I look nothing like Laurie Forman. My hair is much nicer, my chest is a lot nicer, and I am like 5 inches taller!" Sam exclaimed.

"Listen, Sam, Kelso is an idiot, He just said that stuff because he was trying to make excuses. You made the right choice not taking him back."

"You really think so?" Sam asked.

Hyde then remembered his Zen. He couldn't believe he was talking to Samantha Rowe like this. He recomposed his Zen, and turned away from Sam.

"Yea, whatever."

_2 months later – April, 1977_

_"I can't believe she took him back!" Donna exclaimed to Hyde._

_Hyde sat in his chair, while Donna sat on the couch flipping out. Sam and Kelso had just gotten back together, and Donna was furious._

_"He's an idiot, and he's just going to cheat on her again! We were supposed to be single together this summer! We were going to hang out by the pool and pick up guys!" Donna exclaimed._

_"Calm down Big Red. This aint your life."_

_"But she's my best friend! And I don't want to see her hurt!"_

_"She's an idiot Donna. She's going to get hurt no matter what. There is nothing inside that head of hers. And no matter what, she is always going to take Kelso back."_

_"Hyde, you act like you know everyone and what's going on inside everyone's heads. But you don't. If you took the time to talk to people and get to know them, You'd see that Sam is a lot more than the shallow bitch you maker he out to be. Why don't you give her a chance?"_

_"Because she stands for everything I hate in life."_

_"Well, get used to her. She isn't going anywhere. She's my best friend and Kelso's girlfriend."_

_"Yea, what have we all gotten ourselves into?"_

A little over a year later – June, 1978

"I can't believe we're all graduating!" Donna exclaimed.

"Yea, even Hyde!" Sam said.

"Look whose talking, empty headed cheerleader," Hyde shot back.

Sam had no come back and just stuck her tongue out at Hyde.

"Ok, everyone get together! I need pictures! Oh my gosh, my babies are all growj up!" Kitty Forman exclaimed.

"Kitty, please. Calm down. Look at it this way. Some of these kids will be gone in the fall," Red Forman said.

Hyde smiled at his surrogate parents. If it weren't for them taking him in and caring for him like their son, he probably wouldn't be standing there, in a cap and gown, about to graduate in an hour. He smiled a genuine smile. He truly was happy for once in life.

Their senior year seemed to fly by in a blur. Donna and Eric got back together right before senior year started, and were going strong. Kelso and Sam were also still together, and surprisingly going strong. He hadn't cheated on her since they got back together. Now, they were graduating, and they had a whole summer ahead of them. Three months of nothing and being together until Eric and Donna went off to the University of Wisconsin in the fall.

After the graduation, Red and Kitty had a huge party for the proud graduates. Kitty loved excuses to have a party. Hyde was standing around, getting drunk, enjoying the music, when the music was stopped. Kelso stood in the middle of the room with Sam.

"Alright everyone, listen up. I wanna make a toast," Kelso said,

"Why is the moron doing this?" Hyde yelled from his spot. Sam shot him a dirty look.

"I wanna say congrats to me and my friends, cuz we made it! Even after all the crazy things we've done, all the beers we drank, all the po…"

Hyde started to cough loudly, hoping Kelso would get distracted and not talk about all the pot they had smoked.

"Right, anyways. The real reason I'm standing here, with my hot babe, is because I love her. And, I wanted to ask her, in front of all our friends and family…"

Kelso stopped and dropped to one knee and opened a box. A gasp went around the room. Hyde closed his eyes. Their lives were over.

"Samantha Rowe, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Hyde opened his eyes when he heard Sam shriek and throw her arms around Kelso's neck.

"Yes, Michael, yes!"

_1 year later – June, 1979_

_Donna and Eric were home from their first year of college for the summer. The gang was up at the water tower, doing a little vandalizing._

_"Fez, you need a little paint on the left," Hyde said._

_"Fine, you son of a bitch. Make the dark skinned one do all the work!" Fez exclaimed._

_"Fez, I'm making everyone do the work, not just you," Hyde said._

_"Haha, Sam, check out what I wrote!"_

_"Michael and Sam. Oh baby, that's so sweet!"_

_Hyde watched in slow motion as Sam pushed by Hyde to get to Kelso. He lost his balance, grasped for something to regain his balance, but nothing was there, and he fell to the ground with a thud._

_"Awesome! For once it wasn't me who fell from the water tower!" Kelso screamed from the top._

_"Will you dumbasses help me??" Hyde yelled_

_A few hours later – Point Place Hispital_

_"Now Steven, it's just a sprain, you'll be fine in a couple of days," Kitty said, followed by her signature laugh._

_"Thanks Mrs. Forman, I appreciate it," Hyde said._

_The rest of the gang was also gathered in Hyde's hospital room. He looked over at Sam and narrowed his eyes at her._

_"You know, none of us would be here right now if it wasn't for you," Hyde said to Sam._

_"Me? What did I do?" Sam asked sweetly._

_"You had to rush over to Kelso just cuz he wrote something stupid on the water tower," Hyde said._

_"Well, it was really sweet of him!" Sam exclaimed._

_They stopped arguing when Kitty slowly walked into the room._

_"Steven, I need to talk to you. Alone."_

_The gang walked out, and Kitty sat on the edge of Hyde's bed._

_"What's up Mrs Forman?" He asked._

_"Well, I was looking at your hospital charts, and well…it seems that Bud is not your father after all!" Kitty exclaimed, then laughed a little._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Apparently your real father is a man named W.B. William Barnett. He's the name on your birth certificate. Bud just raised you."_

_"Yea, and he did a real good job of it," Hyde said bitterly._

_"Well, why don't we find him? See if he's a getter father than Bud."_

_"He obviously isn't if he hasn't been around for the past 19 years," Hyde said._

_"You owe it to yourself Steven. For me Steve?" Kitty asked._

_Hyde had no choice now. His surrogate mother was asking him to meet his real father. What the hell, he thought. He can't be any worse then Bud. Right?_

_A few days later – Forman living room_

_Hyde sat on the Forman couch, tapping his feet nervously. They had finally tracked down W.B. and he was coming to the Forman house to meet his long lost son. Mr. And Mrs. Forman were present with him, as well as Eric and Laurie, considering they were his adopted family. Kelso, Fez, Donna, and Sam were waiting in the kitchen eagerly, and probably eavesdropping. Hyde stiffened when he heard the doorbell._

_Kitty ran lover to the door and answered it. A big, tall, black man stood at the door._

_"Can I help you?" Kitty asked nervously._

_"Hi, I'm William Barnett. You invited me over to meet my son." W.B. answered._

_"Oh, but your…" Kitty started to say, then remembered her manners. "I am so sorry, please come in. W.B., sir, this is my husband Red, my son Eric, and my daughter Laurie. We have been Steven's surrogate family for the past three years. And this, is Steven."_

_Hyde stood up and shook W.B. hand._

_"It all makes sense now. My fro. My coolness. My hate for the government, I'm half black man!" Hyde exclaimed. "Damn, Edna must have been happy I turned out white!"_

_Hyde sat for the afternoon with his dad and got to know him. He learned he was a successful businessman who owned a chain of record stores through out the Midwest called Grooves. He had always wanted to open a store in Point Place, but was always scared to come back to the place where Edna and Hyde lived. Hyde assured him Edna was nowhere to be found, and that he would love to have his real father back in his life. _

_By the end of the week, Steven Hyde was the proud manager of a Grooves record store in Point Place, Wisconsin._

August, 1979

The gang was sitting in the basement on a hot August day, enjoying their last days together before Eric and Donna went back to school. Fez was starting beauty school in a week, as Kelso was starting training for the Point Place Police Department. Hyde couldn't believe they were trusting Kelso with a gun. Everyone was starting to grow up.

They were sitting quietly and contently when the basement door opened. They all looked up curiously to see who was coming through the door since they were all there. They looked in shock as Brooke Carson, the town librarian and one of the hottest girls in town, walked through the door.

"Hi Brooke," Donna said.

"Hi Donna," she answered.

Hyde looked over at Kelso, and saw that he looked a bit nervous. He had a feeling this could be good.

"Hey, uh, Brooke, what are _you_ doing here?" Kelso asked.

She looked right at Kelso, and looked at him like he should know.

"I figured I would come down here in person to tell you that I'm pregnant."

Kelso laughed, forcefully. Sam looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Gee, Brooke, why are you telling me this?" Kelso asked.

"You know damn well why. The Molly Hatchet concert. Me and you in the bathroom. Unprotected sex happened, and now I'm pregnant," Brooke stated for him.

Donna gasped and Sam shrieked. Hyde started to laugh. It was better than he expected. Donna shot Hyde a death stare.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Kelso asked.

"Considering you're the only person I've been with in months. Yes." Brooke stated.

Everyone turned when Sam ran up the stairs without a word. Donna walked over to Kelso and hit him on the head.

"You dill hole!" She screamed. And then she chased after Sam.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Hyde said.

Kelso slumped on to the couch. "My life is over." He muttered.

October, 1979 – Forman Basement 

_Hyde sat in his chair watching TV, He looked over to the form sitting on the couch. It was no other but Sam. She was there, every day. No matter what, as soon as he walked through the door after work, she was sitting on the couch, alone, watching TV. She had been doing it for two months straight. He was getting pretty annoyed by it. He never had alone time anymore. _

_"Sam. Why are you here. Every day." Hyde asked._

_"I have nowhere else to go," she said quietly. "Eric and Donna are at school. I don't want to see Michael. And Fez is always with Micahel."_

_"You have your own big, pretty house. Or how about you get a job like the rest of us?"_

_"No one's home there. My dad is away on business and my mom is in Hawaii using the time share. And working is for poor people."_

_"It's not like I talk to you when you're here with me," Hyde said._

_"Yea, but I'm with someone. I'm not alone. And since your alone a lot, I figured we could be alone together," Sam said._

_"Sam, when will you get it through your little brain, that I don't like you?" Hyde asked._

_"You know Hyde, I don't know why you hate me so much. I have been hanging around this group for three years, and you're the only one who won't seem to accept me."_

_"Why don't I like you?? Because you represent everything that I hate! And you are so shallow. And dumb as shit, I probably wouldn't be able to hold a conversation with you!"_

_"Maybe if you tried to have a real conversation with me, you'd realize that I am a smart person and that I have a lot to say!"_

_They were in each other's faces now, screaming at each other. Hyde was surprised by the feeling he had in his gut at that moment, like he wanted to take the hurting blonde in his arms and kiss her pain away. He stood his ground, however, and hid behind his Zen_

"_Try me," was his response._

_Sam stood in front of Hyde, her lips trembling. Before she knew what was going on, Hyde's lips had crashed down on top of hers, and they fell onto the couch kissing. She had no idea what was going on, but she went with it and continued to kiss him. Hyde was just as confused, but enjoying the kiss as well and didn't want it to stop._

_So they continued. For the rest of the night. It was the start of something beautiful and tragic at the same time._

January 1983 – Hyde and Sam's apartment

They had been together for a little over three years. It hadn't been an easy three years. The first few months, they hid the fling from their friends. It was easy until Eric and Donna came home for winter break, and they found out. They tried to keep it from Kelso even longer, but he eventually found out and flipped. He wouldn't talk to either of them for months. He didn't snap out of it until his daughter, Betsy, was born.

The first year was the hardest, and once they made it past that, Hyde felt like they could make it through anything. She proved to him that she wasn't the shallow, bitchy, rich girl he thought she was, and somewhere along the way, he fell in love with her. She even gave up the idea that working was for poor people, and started working at the local TV station. In the beginning of 1981, they got their own place together.

Now he stood in front of her, staring at her. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"My aunt is begging me to come and model for her. This is huge for me Steven!" She exclaimed.

"But New York? Your expecting me to move to New York? Sam, I can't even open a store in Chicago, let alone New York!"

"So sell the stores in Point Place, and Madison, and Milwaukee! It'll be more than enough money for us to find a place and get by for awhile!"

"Sam, I don't want to leave Point Place and our friends. Forman and Donna are getting married in August! We need to be here for all that!"

Sam was quiet, and she stared down at her feet. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"Steven, I'm going to New York with or without you, unless you can promise me one thing."

"Jesus Christ Sam, not this again!" Hyde said as he threw his arms up in the air.

"If you promise to marry me within the next two years, I will stay and pass this up. "

"Sam, I am not promising you a god damn thing."

"Steve, how can you say that? We've been together for over three years, and you can't even promise to marry me one day? Obviously I am wasting my time if you don't see a future with me!"

Hyde turned away from Sam, to try and compose his Zen. Of course he could see himself marrying her. But he didn't want her to give up a dream for the sake of him. He turned back and looked at Sam, his face set in stone.

"Like I have told you many times, I can't promise you that. I don't know what I want."

"We're 23 years old. We're not getting any younger."

"And I can't say I want a wife and kids some day."

"Then I guess I'm leaving. Good bye Steve."

Hyde watched as Sam walked out the door. He then sat down on their couch and did something he hadn't done in a very long time.

He cried.

July 1983 

_"Las Vegas! I can't believe you and Donna wanted to splurge like this right before the wedding!" Hyde said to Eric._

_"Yea, well, it's like our bachelor and bachelorette parties. We wanted the wedding party together before the wedding. And we figured what better place than Las Vegas?" Eric said._

_Hyde looked around at the lights of Las Vegas and smiled. He needed this. He needed a vacation. He had been working so hard lately. Ever since Sam had left, he had thrown his heart and soul into work. He was excited to be in Vegas with his best buds. _

_All were present. He and Eric were there, as well as Kelso and Fez. Donna was obviously there as well, along with Brooke and Laurie Forman, both in the wedding as well. Brooke and Kelso were together, and also engaged to be married. Fez and Laurie had married the year before. It was still an odd couple. The last to arrive would be Sam, the maid of honor. Hyde was dreading seeing her. He hadn't seen or talked to her since that day in January when she had walked out of his life._

_Hyde and Eric were walking down the stairs of their hotel, Caesar's Palace to meet up the rest of the gang for dinner. Sam would be there as well. It wasn't hard to find them, since they were in a circle hugging Sam, the member of the group no one had seen in six months. When the group parted, Hyde laid eyes on Sam, and a guy on her arm. She gave Hyde an ice cold stare._

_"Hello, _ Hyde._ Meet my boyfriend, James Rollins."_


	2. Scores

Chapter 2 – Scores

Hyde stalked back up to his room. Once inside, he stood in the middle of it for a moment, then picked up the nearest object to him, the phone book, and threw it with all her had in him against the wall. He then sat on the king bed in the room, and put his head in his hands.

He had sat through dinner for as long as he could without regurgitating. Sam and James sat at the head of the table, and answered all the questions that were thrown in their direction. Hyde sat at the opposite end, quietly, trying hard not to be noticed. It wasn't that easy considering everyone knew he was there. He had to listen to their whole story of how they met, up until now.

A few hours earlier… 

_Everyone sat around the table in silence when they were first seated. Sam and James sat at the head of the table, and Hyde sat as far as possible, Whenever he looked up, he could catch Sam looking at him, and each time she caught him, she made sure she put a huge smile on her face, as to say "Ha ha, look what he has and you don't!" Hyde was miserable._

_Hyde picked James apart in his head. He was everything he wasn't. He was tall, probably about 6'3". He had dark brown hair, almost black, and dark eyes that he didn't hide behind sunglasses the way Hyde did. He smiled often, unlike Hyde who always wore a scowl on his face. He was a skinny bastard too. Maybe not as skinny and scrawny as Eric, but skinny nonetheless. He was Hyde's complete opposite._

_"So. James, how did you and Sam meet?" Donna asked._

_Hyde looked on as Sam and James smiled sickly sweet at each other. _

_"Well, I work at her aunt's modeling agency. I'm constantly looking for new talent. I fell for her the moment she walked through the doors. I mean, how can you not? Just look at her, she's beautiful. I can't believe that she wasn't taken."_

_Sam rolled her eyes and pushed James playfully. "He hit on me the first day, which of course made me think he was a pig. But for a month straight, he kept asking me out, and sending me flowers and candy, and just showering me with gifts and compliments! It was hard to ignore after awhile!"_

_Hyde scowled. She had reverted back to her old ways. Something that he had helped break her out of. He was disappointed to see her like that. Maybe it would make things easier for him. Maybe it would be like the old days when he couldn't stand her…_

No such luck. She was still beautiful. It didn't make it any easier to see her. Now he knew how Kelso felt when he found out about Sam and Hyde. He heard a light knock on his door a few moments later.

"Come in," he said.

He looked up to see Donna walk in.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"I won't lie, I've been better," Hyde answered.

"I came here to apologize."

"For what Donna?"

Donna was quiet before she answered him. When she responded, she was looking at the ground, and she spoke so softly it was hard for him to hear her.

"I knew about James," she confessed.

Hyde was silent for a few minutes, and Donna was scared to look up. When she did, she noticed his shades were off and she saw hurt in his eyes. It made her feel good that he showed his emotions in front of her, and didn't hide behind his Zen. But she knew she was the cause of the hurt in his eyes, and she felt awful.

"I'm so sorry Hyde."

Anger then flashed on his face.

"No big deal Donna. It's not like I could have used a warning, been prepared for the shock I saw there in the lobby. It's fine though, no big deal. It's been over for 6 months. I don't care about her anymore."

Donna looked at Hyde skeptically. "Ok, well, we're gonna check out the casino, maybe check out a few others as well. Are you going to join us?"

"I'll try to find you in a bit."

"Hyde, come with us."

"Donna, not now."

Donna knew better than to argue with him, and she left his room. She joined the others, who were standing in the lobby chatting, waiting for the two missing group members.

"Where's Hyde?" Eric asked.

"He said he'll try to find us later," Donna informed the group.

Eric's face clouded over, and he shot a look over at Sam and James.

"What's that look for Eric?" Sam asked.

"If this trip gets ruined because you brought your new boyfriend here, I may never forgive you. This was supposed to be a fun, happy trip with the whole gang before the wedding. And you very well may have ruined that," Eric said.

"No Eric, Hyde ruined that himself. He ruined that the day he chose not to mar….the day he let me leave. We could all be here as happy couples, but we're not because it is his fault," Sam said, firmly standing her ground.

"No, Sam, this is your fault because you had to bring James here, an outsider, someone who doesn't belong to this group!" Eric threw back at her.

"That's funny, why is Brooke here then?" Sam spat back.

A slight gasp went around the group.

"Ok, Sam, not cool. Brooke and I have been together for three years, and she is very much a part of this group," Kelso said.

"Only by default! You impregnated her while engaged to me!" Sam yelled, starting to cause a scene.

"Well then, you're a part of this group by default too," Eric said. "You only became a part when you started to date Kelso!" Eric yelled.

"You know what, I don't need this crap. I came here for you all to meet my new boyfriend and have a good time. Obviously, that's not going to happen tonight. Come on baby, let's get out of here."

The gang watched as Sam and James walked away.

"Hopefully that scared him off," Eric said. "I'm sure he didn't know about her fucked up past with this group, and sleeping with half of the guys in it. I can't believe she brought him with her! This was supposed to be a time to celebrate our wedding, and bring Hyde and Sam together." Eric said, waving his arms around.

"Eric, calm down. This will all get resolved and blow over," Donna tried to reason.

"If this trip sucks, I'm blaming it on you," Eric said to Donna.

Donna rolled her eyes and grabbed Eric's hand. "Let's go get you a beer and a poker table and try to win some money."

2 Hours Later 

After trying to nap, and being constantly bothered by dreams of Sam, Hyde decided not to let it bother him. He was in Las Vegas. There was booze everywhere, money to be won, and girls to meet.

He took a quick shower, shaved, and got dressed to go out. It was going to be a challenge to find the rest of the gang, so he decided not to set his hopes on finding them. They knew what room number he was in, they would come to find him soon enough. He was determined to get drunk, and win some money. If he got laid in the process, great.

Hyde walked to the elevator and took it down. He walked off, and got confused. Creaser's Palace was huge, and wasn't sure where he was supposed to be going. He took a left turn, hoping he would find the casino. He walked for a bit, and found himself in the world of shopping.

"Crap," he muttered to himself. This wasn't the place he wanted to be at all. He started to walk away, and looked down at his watch at the same time. It was 11:00 P.M. He could hope that Donna and Eric and the rest were in the hotel still, in the casino. It had only been two hours since Donna had left him.

Hyde was too busy looking down, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it, he had walked right into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" A shrill voice screamed in his ear.

Hyde looked down to see a bunch of shopping bags and their contents spilled out on the floor.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you, I was looking at my watch…let me help you," Hyde said, bending down to help the girl he had crashed into. He could tell she was furious, and was almost scared to look and see who he had crashed into. When he finally brought his eyes up, he was astounded by the beauty in front of him.

She was a small girl, no taller than five feet. She had a beautiful face, with mismatched eyes, one green, and one blue. Her face was framed by dark, curly locks. His eyes moved from her face and down the rest of her body. Perky breasts, and what he assumed would be a nice ass. Her shirt was tied at a knot and showed off her toned stomach.

She was beautiful.

She stood, smirking as Hyde checked her out. It didn't seem to bother her that he was standing there, staring at her, taking her all in.

"Yea, well thanks for walking into me, and then checking me out. I'm late for work and I need to get out of here."

She started to walk away, and Hyde stood planted where he was standing. He was able to turn around and yell after her.

"Wait!" He yelled.

She turned around and smirked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"My name is…"

"I don't really have time for small talk," she said impatiently.

"Ok…where do you work?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled.

"You can find me at Scores."

He watched as she quickly turned and walked away from him.

"Scores." He muttered to himself. He had no idea what that was. A restaurant, a bar, a casino. It didn't matter to him.

He had to see her again.


End file.
